Hibiki Tachibana
Character Synopsis Hibiki Tachibana is the protagonist of the Senki Zesshou Symphogear anime series. She was a normal schoolgirl who lived in a world threatened by creatures known as Noise, until one day in a concert of the duo Zwei Wings she is cornered by these creatures. Luckily Kanade Amō, one of the members of the duo decides to sacrifice herself to eliminate the Noises, and by granting Hibiki her Symphogear Gungnir. Character Statistics Tier: High 6-A, Possibly 5-C, Higher in X-Drive | 5-C, At least Low 5-B with X-Drive | 5-B, Higher with Ignite Module, High 4-C with X-Drive | 5-B, Higher with Ignite Module, Unknown with Divine Power Name: Hibiki Tachibana Origin: Senki Zesshou Symphogear Gender: Female Age: 15 (Season 1), 16 (G-end of AXZ), 17 (End of AXZ onward) Classification: Symphogear user, Schoolgirl, Member of S.O.N.G Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Artist, Transformation, Weapon Creation, Statistics Amplification via X-Drive, Berserk and Ignite Module, Flight, Berserk Mode, Sound Manipulation and Sound Absorption (Can use the "songs" of others to amplify her own), Limited Telepathy, Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (Low-Mid, only in Berserk Mode), Power Nullification via Conceptual Manipulation (Denied Causality based Regeneration/Invulnerability with one punch), Fusionism (Can combine with the powers of others Symphogears), Possibly Causality Manipulation as an Divine Monster, Limited Alchemy (Only for herself), Resistance to Absolute Zero (Survived temperatures far below the normal limit of the thermodynamic scale) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+, Possibly Moon level (Stronger than Chris Yukine, who with her Superb Song was capable of almost cancelling the Kadingir beam, which was going to destroy the moon), Higher in X-Drive | Moon level, At least Small Planet with X-Drive (The girls were capable of destroying the Nephilim right before it gained enough power to evaporate the Earth) | Planet level, Higher with Ignite Module, Large Star level (The girls defeated Carol Malus Dienheim, who created an explosion comparable to a supernova) | Planet level, Higher with Ignite Module, Unknown as an Divine Monster (She obtain the divine energy that was drained from the constellation of Orion) Speed: Relativistic (Dodged Finé's whips, which are capable of reaching the Moon from Earth in about 13 seconds and returning in 4 seconds) | Likely FTL (Dodged Miku 's mirror lasers, which are referred to being real light) | Same as before | Same as before Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Class M (Suplexed a space shuttle) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent level+, Possibly Moon level (Capable of harming Chris), higher in X-Drive | Moon level, At least Small Planet with X-Drive (Pierced through Nephilin with the other girls) | Planet level, Higher with Ignite Module, Large Star Class (Fought against Carol alongside the other girls) | Planet level, Higher with Ignite Module, Unknown as an Divine Monster Durability: Multi-Continent level+, Higher in Berserk Mode, Possibly Moon level with X-Drive | Moon level, Higher in Berserk Mode, At least Small Planet with X-Drive | Planet level, Higher with Ignite Module, Large Star level | Planet level, Higher with Ignite Module, Unknown as an Divine Monster Stamina: Very high (She is capable of fighting dozens of Noises without breaking a sweat) Range: Standard melee range Intelligence: Very skilled melee fighter and martial artist. Adaptable to situations (to a degree), though she is rather naive Weaknesses: '''She sometimes restrains herself to fight against others (even if it is self-defense) and can easily lose control of herself when the situation does not go as she expected. When she goes berserk, her moves become more predictable and she doesn't care about her own safety. '''Notable Feats: Key: SZS | SZS G | SZS GX | SZS AXZ Other Attributes List of Equipment: * Symphogear: A powerful armor made of pieces from prehistoric relics, used initially to fight the Noise. They activate when the user sings the sacred words to harmonize with the relic. ** Gungnir: The Symphogear that was given by Kanade when a fragment of the armor got stuck in her body. Due to the fact that it is only a fragment of the original gear, it's less armored and cannot create the spear that Kanade had. However, Hibiki manage to fix this flaw by using the pistons (and later rockets) in her arms and legs to amplify the power of her attacks and gain a boost of speed. Combined with her melee training, it gives her great versatility in combat. ** Armed Gear: Powerful weapons manifested by the Symphogear, which can take many forms based on the properties of each Gear. Hibiki is the exception since her relic is a fragment. But later she got one like that of Kanade's, but this time the spear directly connected to her hands, which she can increase in size, use rockets to amplify the speed of the impact and morph it as drill-like arm. Notable Attack/Techniques * Berserk: It has been stated that when the body of a Gear user transforms in a much powerful form, the user can lose control of their emotions or fail while attempting to activate the Ignite Module. It make the gear to complete take control of the user, increasing all their powers to the point of being able to regenerate lost limbs, such as the manifestation of Armed Gears. However, the user becomes bloodlusted and loses reasons of self-preservation. * Ignite Module: The Power Up resulting from the Ignite Project. It's essentially a way to take advantage of the Berserk Mode without losing control of oneself. It has three levels of activation: ** Nigreda: The first activation has the lowest amount of increased power, but has a longer amount of operation time. ** Albedo: The second activation grants higher power, but less operation time is available. ** Rubedo: The third activation has the highest output, but the rate at which it drains the timer causes it to be highly impractical. * Superb Song: A song performed by a Symphogear user who unleashes the power of the Symphogear in a strong attack. However, even small amounts of discord between the user and her Symphogear can cause serious damage to the user's body. Hibiki, due to being fused with her relic, has the ability to use the Superb Song much more freely than other Gear users and can even drain the energy of other Superb Songs. This last skill however is a severe burden on her. * X-Drive: This mode is hidden in the gears under 3001655722 locks, and it can only be unlocked when it obtains a high level of phonic gain. In this state, all Symphogears users, regardless of their normal capabilities, are able to fly and survive in space, and also gain telepathy between each other. All their stats get a massive boost, including the manifestation of their Armed Gears. * Power of Deicide: Is later revealed that Gungnir is the same lance that was used to pierce through Jesus Christ, making it a god-slaying weapon that can nullify the powers of beings that can be conceptualized as "Divine". * Divine Monster: After absorbing the divine power that was given to Tiki, Hibiki became a giant cocoon that gave birth to a mutant giant monster. Its capabilities are unknown but it is possible that it has the same causality abilities as Tiki's And Yohua's. * TESTAMENT: By using alchemy on herself, Hibiki can transform her armor into a golden version of itself with enhanced gauntlets. She then unleashes a barrage of strikes powerful enough to slowly launch both herself and her target into the air until she has punched right through said target. Category:Symphogear Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artist Category:Regenerators Category:Sound Users Category:Alchemists Category:Fusionism Users Category:Anime